Tu regardes trop Saint Seiya quand
by Zexy D Heart
Summary: Voyons voir jusqu'où Saint Seiya peut aller sur nous!


Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masami Kurumada.

Petit délire le temps que je termine « Amitié Cauchemardesque ».

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIX

Tu regardes trop Saint Seiya quand…

-Tu implores tes parents de t'amener en Grèce et plus précisément à Athènes.

-Tu essayes de faire apparaître l'armure du chevalier de ton signe sur toi.

-Tu tentes d'envoyer ton pire ennemi dans les étoiles avec « La mort d'une étoile ».

-Tes parents te détestent car tu leur as mis la musique de Bernard Minet dans la tête.

-Tu supplies tes parents de te vendre à un homme aux cheveux verts sous prétexte d'être le futur chevalier du Bélier.

-Tu penses que Bouddha est le meilleur.

-Tu demandes à un athénien où est le Sanctuaire et qu'il te regarde d'un air bizarre.

-Tu déclare à ton prof qu'Athéna n'est pas une déesse normale et que seule, elle ne sert à rien.

-Tu tentes d'ouvrir un portail vers une autre dimension.

-Tu te fou de ton meilleur pote qui est plâtré aux bras en lui disant qu'il a reçu le trésor du ciel qui lui a privé le touché.

-Tu souhaites finir en Enfer car c'est chouette.

-Tu jettes des roses blanches sur ton voisin en espérant en voir une se gorger de sang.

-Tu fou le feu aux rosiers de tes grands parents en hurlant qu'elles sont empoisonnées.

-Tu es prêts à tout pour être chevalier, quitte à avoir l'armure de l'asticot mais tu t'en fou, t'es chevalier !

-Tu es déçu de ne pas avoir eu un grand frère qui aurait pu te tuer dans le futur.

-Tu jettes une chaine dans le garage en lui ordonnant d'éviter tous les obstacles mais tu réussis juste à exploser le pare-brise de la voiture de tes parents.

-Tu as poussé un cri ultra strident quand Shion revient dans le chapitre Hadès.

-Tu te rends compte que Seiya ne vaut rien.

-Tu te fais une tendinite au doigt en voulant faire les Vagues d'Hadès.

-Tu réalises enfin qu'il n'y a aucun rapport entre la Vierge et Bouddha.

-Tu réponds à ta mère que ton caisson est prêt, en parlant de ton sac, et qu'elle sait de quoi tu parles.

-Tu te rends compte que les anglais sont mal vus dans les mangas.

-Tu regarde le ciel pendant des heures en espérant voir le Lost Canvas apparaître au-dessus de ta tête.

-Tu exploses de joie en voyant une constellation de zodiaque et que tu te mets à lui parler comme si t'avais le chevalier en face.

-Tu n'arrives pas à détester Saga malgré tout le mal qu'il a fait.

-Tu ne parviens pas, en tant que bonne yaoiste, à trouver qui irait le mieux avec Mu.

-Tu as cru qu'Aphrodite était Lady Oscar avec les cheveux teints en bleu.

-Tu connais la série abrégée encore mieux que tes cours de maths.

-Tu marques sur ta fiche d'orientation que tu souhaites être Grand Pope à la place du Grand Pope et que ton prof te fait la remarque en te rappelant que Shion est parfait pour ce job et que tu regardes ton prof avec de gros yeux en te disant « c'est pas possible ! ».

-Tu essayes de te téléporter dans ta chambre car tu as oublié les clés dans ta chambre.

-Tu souhaite envoyer les Météores de Pégase sur quelqu'un mais que tu ne parviens pas à le toucher car de un, tu n'es pas Seiya et de deux t'as le bras trop court.

-T'as envie de tuer Pandore car elle fait chier à toujours persécuter les incarnations de son frère, qui a quand même son propre corps !

-Tu te rends compte que les dieux de la mort et du sommeil ne servent à rien.

-Tu penses que le caractère des chevaliers est calqué sur celui des pays dont ils sont issus. Cette théorie se casse la tête quand tu arrives à Camus qui est aussi froid qu'une glacière.

-Tu te dis qu'être aveugle ça doit être marrant car tu peux discerner des sorties de secours invisibles dans des murs.

-Tu jettes une chaine dans la tête d'un homme casqué en espérant gagner un collier alors que tu récoltes juste l'œil de la victime.

-Tu sautes au cou d'un parfait inconnu dans la rue en criant « Shaka ! » sous prétexte qu'il a de longs cheveux blonds et qu'au moment où tu l'as regardé, il a cligné des yeux.

-Tu place une pancarte « roses cannibales » dans ton jardin pour faire fuir les voleurs.

-Tu possèdes les cosplays de toutes les armures.

-Tu as fais une hémorragie nasale quand Shun réchauffe Hyoga car ton esprit de yaoiste perverse s'est activé.

-Tu hurle que la fin du monde arrive car il y a une éclipse.

-Tu trouves enfin le rapport entre Mu et les atlantes.

-Tu décides de lancer une expédition dans l'Himalaya pour atteindre Jamir.

-Tu dépenses tout ton argent pour acheter un lotus géant sous prétexte que de méditer sur une serviette c'est pour les nuls.

-Tu demandes à un guide touristique à quelle heure à lieu l'entrainement des chevaliers pour essayer d'en surprendre un torse nu.

-Tu essayes de faire le rapport entre Shura, qui est espagnol, et Excalibur qui est anglaise.

-Tu penses que le syndrome d'Œdipe a sérieusement endommagé le cerveau du cygne.

-Tu as cru que Mu était une femme à cause de la doubleuse française qui lui a prêté sa voix à sa première apparition.

-Tu demandes à ta grand-mère pourquoi sa mini statue de Bouddha représente un gros monsieur alors que, pour toi, le vrai est méga canon.

-Tu as craché ton jus d'orange sur la Tv en voyant Kiki adulte.

-Tu commences à croire qu'un psychologue manque au Sanctuaire.

-Tu penses que Kurumada devrait se calmer car la version Oméga est totalement HS.

-T'as fais un trou au plafond en sautant de joie lorsque tu as reconnu la voix du Pope dans Lost Canvas.

-Tu envoie bouler ton prof en affirmant qu'Athéna à les cheveux mauves et qu'elle se réincarne toujours dans le corps d'une môme qui irait mieux dans un zoo qu'autre chose.

-Tu essaye de faire le rapprochement entre Camus et la glace.

-Tu te demandes comment Dohko a fait pour devenir un maître Yoda de couleur myrtille.

-T'adore les trois juges sans savoir pourquoi.

-Tu as réussi à faire aimer le manga à tes parents.

-Tu commences à te demander pourquoi Kurumada a mis trois androgynes.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

**Voilà, c'est terminé pour l'instant. Je continuerai peut-être cette fic si j'ai d'autres idées. J'envisage de faire One Piece.**

**J'espère que cela vous a plus. Si vous avez quelques idées, envoyez-les-moi.**

**Review svp ? =3**


End file.
